The Three Words
by winter-fire-fly61
Summary: Tup, Spayonder, OC! PLZ REVEIW! Rated T because im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Starkid.

Chapter 1

It was around 1am when the alarm sounded. Taz would've have paid it no mind, but this particular alarm was not her alarm clock. Taz realized this about 3 seconds after it had started to ring. Taz jumped out of bead immediately and started to pull of her pajamas (one of Up's old shirts)and on her camouflage pants and combat boots. "Shoot" Taz muttered under her breath as she realized she didn't have her zapper with her. All she had was a small hand gun and her knife. They were going to have to do she thought to herself, and with that she was out the door and running full speed to the landing deck. When she arrived the first thing she spotted was Up. He had as serious expression on his face and she tried to ignore it. Taz reached Up in a matter of seconds. She stopped in front of him and saluted. Up sighed at how formal Taz was being and pulled her into a tight embrace. Taz relaxed in Up's arms and closed her eyes. "What's happened Up?" asked Taz as she slowly turned to face him. When he spoke his tone was light and caring but serious. "The robots plan to attack" he paused "In Mexico." Taz's eyes widened. She was going home. Or what used to be her home anyway. "Taz, m'sorry" Up said quietly "Ill understand if it's too hard for you to come and all…" Taz cut him off with the raise of her hand. "Don't say that idiota" Taz muttered, angry tears growing in the back of her eyes. "I'll be fine" and with that, she walked away towards the Starship. Up just stared after her. He wanted to run after her and comfort her and apologize, but he couldn't. He had to stay and wait for the rest of his team. As he thought this Krayonder and Specs burst through the door, running towards him, hand in hand. Up raised his eyebrows at them and they immediately separated. Krayonder and Specs hadn't exactly made their new found love open to the public yet. Up just shook his head in distress. He repeated what he had told Taz to them and did the same with Tootsie, Megagirl, February, and Bug came in. Up was just about to turn around and walk on to the Starship when he heard the door open once more. He turned around and was surprised to find three more people running towards him. One of them was Taz's sister Sam, which he new quite well of and had expected her to already be on the Starship. The other two he wasn't familiar with. "Up!"screamed Sam in the same thick Hispanic accent as Taz "What do jou think jou are doing? You thought jou were going to leave without me?" She smirked at him in almost the exact way Taz did. "Sorry Sam" replied Up "Who are these fellows of yours?" Same raised her eyebrows before saying "This is Felicia and Walker. Some new additions to our team." Up nodded before signaling Felicia and Walker onto the Starship. "Do you know our destination Sam?" Up asked warily. Sam nodded looking grim. "How is Taz?" she asked. Up said in a worried tone "I'm not sure. She ran onto the ship." Sam nodded once more before speaking "Give her time Up." Up nodded before telling Sam that Brian, one of Up's, Taz's and Sam's best friends, was already on the Starship. Sam gave Up a quick hug then ran off to the Starship. Up sighed, glanced one last time at the landing deck, and then headed to the Starship himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll be fine" said Taz angrily and with that she ran off towards the ship. Taz knew that Up wanted to help, but at that particular moment in time, she didn't care. How could he think that she couldn't handle herself? How could he think her so, so…weak? Taz ran off to her room. She had been sitting on her bead and thinking for about 30 minutes when there was a small knock on the door. "What do jou want idiota?" she screamed. Up was surprised at how angry she was. Maybe he should come back later…NO! He had to make sure she was alright. Up was about to speak when there was a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around a little too quickly making his head spin. "Up?" asked Sam who was standing in front of him. Up sighed. It was only Sam. He was getting way to jumpy….Sam interrupted his train of thoughts as she started to speak. "Do jou want me to talk to her first?" Up's eyebrows rose as he thought this over. Sam started to stare Up down. Sam knew Taz. Sam knew that Taz would just get angrier if Up tried to speak to her before she cooled down. Up finally gave in. His shoulders slumped forward slightly and he nodded. "Thanks Sam" he muttered and turned to walk away, but Sam caught his arm. "Its gonna be ok Up. Alright?" said Sam. Up pulled Sam into a hug before nodding and walking away. Sam waited until Up was gone before entering Taz's pass code in the key pad. The door slowly slid open and Sam closely missed being punched in the face by her sister. Sam's eyebrows rose and Taz slowly took in that it was not Up at her door. Taz moved aside to let her sister in and then followed her to the couch. The two small Hispanic girls sat in silence for a moment. "He only cares about jou" said Sam. Then Taz's tirade began. "I KNOW THAT!" screamed Taz. Sam just waited it out. "IKNOW HE CARES! But how could he think me so weak! He asked me if I wanted to stay behind! He makes me so MAD sometimes! Why can't he just let me take care of myself?" Taz punched the wall and whimpered slightly as she heard a small crack. Sam sighed and motioned Taz over to sit down. Taz gave her a death glare before slowly obliging. "Because" Sam said, as if she was answering all of Taz's questions "Jou're the only family he has left." Taz relaxed a little. She then went slightly pink in the cheeks before speaking. "He also has jou, and den there is Brian." "Yeah I know" said Sam "But jou and him are just as close as I am to Brian." Taz went even redder at this statement. "Thank jou hermana.""No problem jou idiota." Taz threw a punch at Sam but she ducked. Sam glared at her. A smile grew over Taz's face and the girls began to laugh so hard that they both thought they were gonna die. "Ready to go take off?" said Sam warily with a hint of pain in her voice. Taz stiffened at the thought of going home to where she had lost almost all of her family sunk in. After a moment Taz nodded and the two hermanas rose from the couch and started to make their way to the control room to watch the ship take off down to Earth, were they would be met by killer robots.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Taz made their way into the control room. As soon as Sam saw that Up was the only one in the room she spun on her heel and walked out to find Brian. Sam was walking down the corridor searching for Brian when she heard Tootsie's voice coming from another room. She quickly turned into the room to find Brian staring straight ahead and to find Tootsie was prattling on about how shiny Megagirl's "hair" was, for she never really had any "hair"."Tootsie" said Sam quickly "Why don't jou go find Megagirl and um, well um, jou could go and show her jour new…..COMBAT BOOTS!" "Alright then!" replied Tootsie in his country accent cheerfully. Luckily he hadn't noticed that Sam was stalling. Brian glanced at Tootsie as he got up and walked from the room. As soon as he was gone Brian relaxed. "Thank you SO much!" cried Brian. Sam started to laugh in a fit of giggles, which Brian took as a blessing for it was very rare for her to let her guard down. Sam had nearly the same attitude as Taz, for gosh sake! Brian raised his eyebrows expectantly as Sam walked over(tilting slightly because of all her laughter) to the couch. She fell over onto the couch and started to laugh harder. Brian gently nudged her of the couch and on to the floor. She laughed even harder. A huge grin spread over Brian's face, then Up's voice went over the speaker. "All rangers are to report to the control room immediately for lift of. That's all." The room went silent. Brian lowered himself onto the ground with Sam. Sam sat up and leaned into Brian's arms. "This is the last time we are gonna be able to do this for a while huh?"asked Sam. Brian nodded solemnly before lifting Sam to her feet and leading her to the control room for lift of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam spun out of the control room on her heel. Taz was about to tell her not to go, but she was already gone. "Stupid idiota" muttered Taz. Up raised his eyebrows. Taz looked up and locked her eyes with his deep blue ones. Up locked eyes with Taz's soft chocolate ones, and before he knew what was happening, she was in his arms. He lifted her of the ground and swung her around. Up hated to fight with Taz. "I'm sorry Up. Jou just talked to me like I weak and I didn't know what to do but run." "Up pulled away slightly and looked into Taz's eyes, a hint of shock in his own. "M'sorry if you thought that!" Up cried "You will never be weak Taz. You will always be the toughest son of a gun I know." Taz blushed slightly at this. She had blushed way too much today. "Are you ready?" asked Up. Taz looked into his deep blue eyes once more before nodding. Up set her down gently before calling the other rangers for takeoff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slowly the other rangers began to file into the control room. First came Krayonder and Specs, then Bug and February, and then Tootsie and Megagirl. Sam and Brian came in next. Sam saluted Up along with Brian. The other officials began to become there rock hard selves so that they could be strong for the younger rangers. Brian and Sam took their places next to Commander Up and Lutenient Taz. Brian was a Commander along with Up and Sam was a Lutenient along with Taz. "Someone is missing" Up suddenly spoke his eyes and voice cold. His eyes then narrowed suspiciously. "Where are Felicia and Walker" Sam suddenly barked. And then the two came in laughing so loud and hard. Felecia was a tall girl with fire red hair and Walker was a middle sized boy with light blonde hair. "You two!" screamed Up. The room suddenly went quite. The pair stopped laughing immediately. "Jou are not to be late again or else I will personally see to having jour jobs as being rangers die as easily as a ranger can when facing a robot if dey don't know what dere doing!" screamed Taz in her thick Hispanic accent. They nodded their eyes looking frightful. Up nodded thanks to Taz and Taz nodded back. "Now listen up!" barked Brian glaring at the group of rangers "We are about to takeoff so sit down until we are up and running!" The group of rangers sat down immediately. The only people who knew that Brian wasn't normally this mean except when prepping for a mission were February, Bug, Krayonder, Specs, Tootsie, and Megagirl. (Although Megagirl rarely followed orders since she was a robot and not officially a Starship Ranger). Up sat down next to Taz after everyone else was seated and started up the engine. Once the Starship was programmed to fly down to Earth and they were about a minute from landing at their base Up rose and began to explain what would happen once they got down there. "Alright now listen up! When we get down there Megagirl will stay on the ship and survey the battle. She will send a distress call back to the G.L.E.E if anything goes wrong. All of us will go straight to the base and be broken up into teams. Then we will wait for the robots to attack. Once they do I want you all to go out there and fight!" Up paused and Taz nudged him a certain gleam in her eye. Up sighed and added "And if you don't die for something, I will kill you for nothing! Now prepare for landing!" Taz liked to scare the rangers a little before they went down to fight. Then they wouldn't be as frightened when the fight actually started. Sam and Taz stood up. Sam glanced at Brian and Taz glanced at Up. Both Brian and Up glanced at each other before giving each of the girls a reassuring nod. Taz and Sam then started to mentally prepare themselves to be able to face there old home, once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing that Taz smelled when she jumped out of the Starship was smoke. "I know" said Sam glancing at the look on her face. Brian hopped of the starship as well and moved over besides Sam. He pulled her close to him and she relaxed. Taz started to walk towards base. "Let's go" said Brian. Sam nodded and started to follow as well as Up and the other rangers. When they reached base Up, Sam, Brian, and Taz went to talk to the G.L.E.E's ambassador. All of the other rangers went to sit down on a bench to wait except Krayonder. Specs started to move with the other rangers but Krayonder grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?" he asked her. "Of course" replied Specs. Krayonder led her into an empty tent. Krayonder went and sat down on the bench. Specs followed suit. The pair were quiet for a moment then Krayonder started to talk."Specs…please don't get yourself killed out there" said Krayonder quietly. "I won't if you won't" replied Specs. "It's a deal man" said Krayonder and with that Krayonder pulled Specs into his arms. She sighed happily. Specs pause for a moment before speaking again "I'm really worried your gonna get hurt Krayonder." Krayonder shook his head. "No way man. I'm gonna make sure I don't get hurt, because if I do and die" he paused "it'll hurt you" he finished quietly. "I'll do the same" said Specs. Krayonder nodded mechanically. Then he cupped Specs cheek in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded quickly but stopped when somebody cleared their throat at the door. The pair separated immediately. "Scuse me you to but um it's time for us rangers to be paired up" said Up awkwardly. Krayonder nodded, his lips forming a straight line. Specs and Krayonder got up and walked out of the tent. Up chuckled to himself before following suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taz, Up, Sam, and Brian walked over to the G.L.E.E's ambassador. "Hello Ambassador Danton" said Up formally. Danton nodded his hello. "So what's the plan" asked Taz. "Wait for the robots to attack and then fight." "Dat's it?" hissed Taz furiously. Danton's expression became cold. Sam but her hand on Taz's shoulder and Taz backed down. "Fine" Taz hissed. "Now" said Danton "we need you to assign your teams and what sector you will each be in. Taz, can you please go tell the other rangers?" Taz nodded and walked away to tell the other rangers. Taz walked over to the bench were the other rangers were sitting. Then someone talked "Hey Taz!" came the drawl of a young man. Taz turned on her heal to see that Walker was the one who was talking to her and that Felicia was sniggering so hard she had fallen over. "What do jou want idiota? Why aren't you with the other rangers?" Taz replied a sneer in her voice. "You afraid you won't be paired with your boyfriend Up?" At this statement Taz stiffened. "Say that again to my face idiota" growled Taz. "Ok I will!" said Walker barely containing his laugh. Then Taz was on him. Walker was pushed up against the wall and Sam spun around on her heel, storming over to were Taz and Walker was. "IF JOU EVER SAY DAT TOME AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY UNSCREW JOUR HEAD AND DROP THE WISHING PENNIES DOWNJOUR THROAT!" "Taz let go of Walker's shirt and let him drop to the floor. Sam was upon Walker in seconds. Up had gone over to Taz and Brian had lifted Felicia up by the shirt and had pushed her over to the other rangers giving her a glare. "Go sit with jour fellow rangers and keep jour darn mouth shut!"breathed Sam menacingly. And with that Walker was gone. He sat over by Felecia his face terrified along with hers. Taz cracked her knuckles and Up was glaring at Felecia and Walker. After a few moments of silence Up, Taz, Brian, and Sam had all calmed down. "I'll go get Krayonder and Specs" Up breathed, still with a glint of anger in his voice. Taz cracked her knuckles once more before going to stand in front of the rangers with Brian and Sam, waiting for Up so that they could just assign the teams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Taz glanced over to her left when she heard quick footsteps coming out of a tent. Krayonder and Specs went over to sit down on the bench with the other rangers and Up went to stand next to Taz. "What were dey doing in dere?" asked Taz. "Nothi'n" said Up in an awkward voice. Taz was sure "nothing" meant snogging but she didn't push Up any further on the subject."Alright!" screamed Up. "Ya'll listen up. I've got the teams right here. When I read your name go stand with your team. Team 1: Lutenient Taz, Walker, Commander Brian, and Science officer February." There was a shuffle of feet as the rangers moved into their groups. Up continued "Team 2: Lutenient Sam, Bug, Science officer Specs, and Felicia. Team 3: Tootsie, Krayonder, and myself. Ya'll got that?" There were a few nods and salutes. "Alright good! Now go get your zappers and meet back here in five so that I can assign you a sector!" The rangers scattered and started to prepare themselves. Up watched them for a few moments before his mind started to wander. Was what Walker said true? Did everyone see Taz and Up as a couple? Up certainly didn't, did he? Up had, had feelings for Taz but he thought that was just a little make up? Up's train of thought was interrupted by a small tap on his shoulder. It was Taz. "I need to talk to you." It wasn't a question but a command. Up new better than to mess with Taz so he quietly nodded and followed her outside. When they reached their destination Taz breathed in deeply. She could smell smoke again. "It'll be fine Taz" Up said. Taz just shook her head, angry tears filling in her eyes. She was so worried she would lose Up, her only family left, in the place where she lost all of her family to begin with. Taz tried to furiously blink back the tears, but they just kept on coming. Up was immediately at her side when Taz let out a small cry. "Taz" Up whispered into her hair. Taz finally just let go and let herself cry, her body shaking violently. In the mean time Sam had walked outside behind Up and Taz. She stopped dead in her tracks. Tears had started to form in her eyes as well. Sam spun on her heal and ran inside, past Brian and into an empty tent. "Sam?" someone said at the doorway. "What do jou want?" said Sam fear and anger in her voice. She glanced up to see Brian walking towards her. He sat down next to her on a bench and pulled her into his arms. Sam sobbed. She let out a cry of frustration for being so weak and tried to pull away, but this just made Brian hold her even tighter. After a few moments, Sam relaxed and Brian paused before speaking. He knew why she was scared. She had voiced it to him one movie night while waiting for anew mission to be assigned to. It was just harder for Sam to be strong, when she was fighting in the place where she had lost all her family. Brian sighed. He cupped Sam's chin in his hands. He looked her straight in the eyes and said "It'll be ok. You won't lose me. Just promise me I won't lose you." Sam paused at this before speaking. She knew she could be very reckless, as could her sister. After another moment of silence Sam nodded her agreement. Brian smiled before hesitating slightly. Brian started to lean in. Sam realized what he was about to do and pressed her lips against his. They parted and stared into each other's eyes with blank faces. They both started to blush. They turned their heads away and slowly got up. Brian took Sam's hand and led her out of the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Taz" Up whispered into her hair. Taz finally just let go and let herself cry, her body shaking violently. Up thought for a moment. If his little crush wasn't just a make up he needed to tell Taz….NOW. They could die out there and he didn't want to die never telling Taz that he loved her."Taz" Up muttered. She looked up and met Up's ocean blue eyes. Up, caught in the moment, did the one thing he had wanted to do for so long. He leaned down and kissed her. Taz was taken aback but she soon responded. Up pulled away slowly and Taz just looked in his eyes. "Gracias idiota" she muttered, her cheeks slowly growing pink, a smirk on her face. "Jour welcome Taz" Up said in an awful expression of a Hispanic accent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Up stood in front of the rangers speaking loudly "Alright! Here are your sectors: Team 1 in sector 2, Team 2 in sector 4, and Team 3 in sector 6." Taz stiffened. She was in the sector that her family had died in. Up leaned down to her. "Sorry Taz. Ambassador's Danton's orders, not that you're weak!" Up added quickly. Taz just gave him a small smile and nodded. "Alright" said Up again "Let's go!" Everybody walked outside. Krayonder looked lovingly at Specs before walking over to his own team. Up did the same with Taz and Brian gave Sam a hug before reluctantly letting go of her small frame. February kissed Bug on the antenna before walking over to her team. As quick as the teams had assembled, they had gone. Taz was walking along with her team when she heard Walker speak. "Hey Tazzzzzzzz" he drew out the z in her name. "What idiota?" Taz replied menacingly. "You sad you dint get put with Up?" Taz spun on her heal and punched Walker in the gut. He doubled over. "Jou be quiet. I'm in charge. Do that again and I'll send you to the Ambassador. Walker gave her a frightful nod and got up. Taz and the rest of her team walked to their sector and took their place behind some overturned cars. (Obviously from a previous robot attack).Taz glanced down the road and spotted her house. She looked away, knowing she had to stay focused our else she would be dead in seconds. "Then she realized something. Someone was missing. "Taz!" someone screamed. It was Brian. "Where have jou been?" Taz asked furiously. February had a worried expression on her face. "It's beginning" said Brian ignoring Taz's question "They'll attack any moment."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Taz's eyes widened. They were gonna attack. Taz didn't realize it would happen this fast. Brian put a hand on her shoulder and said "He'll be ok Taz." Taz just nodded stiffly. "February" said Brian. February looked up, terrified. "Bug will be ok as well." February just repeated Taz's stiff nod. Then they were all caught off guard. Brian flew backwards and Walker held on to a piece of rubble for dear life. February let out a high pitched scream. Taz was the only one who didn't fly 10 feet in the air. Taz squinted through the dust. She realized a couple of houses were on fire down the road. "A grenade" she muttered. "Taz!"Brian screamed. Taz glanced back. Then the dust cleared. The robots were coming. There were so many of them. Taz was brought back to her childhood when she saw all of them. The smell of burning flesh, the screams of the citizens, the smoke. Taz took a breath to steady herself. Then she was brought back to the present. "Well!" she screamed "don't just stand dere! FIGHT!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the explosion hit, the first thing that popped into Sam's mind was Brian. But she knew she couldn't think about that now. "Felecia!" Sam found herself screaming "Go fight!" Felecia seemed to be in shock. She was unsure what to do. "FELECIA!" Sam screamed again and the girl was finally brought to her senses. She slowly stood and moved into the battle. Sam jumped up and furiously started to shoot at every robot. "Come and get me!" she screamed with fury in her voice. She wanted to avenge her family. Make them all pay for hurting them. Then there was another explosion. Sam was knocked down. Brian she thought again. I have to get to him. Sam got up and started to run. "SAM!"She heard two people scream. She looked back to see Bug and Specs. "I HAVE TOSAVE HIM" she screamed back, and with that she was gone. "What do we do?" asked Bug. "I have no dang idea" replied Specs. Bug raised his antennae. Specs sighed."If there is anything that I have learned from Sam is that if you go after her she'll kill, and if you don't you could get killed by the opposing force. We need Sam. She's strong." "Do we really have an option then?" asked Bug. Specs paused for a moment before giving in. "Fine lets go." And with that Bug and Specs were running in Sam's footsteps, shooting ever robot they saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Up was worried. This was a very rare thing for him indeed. The last two explosions had left almost half of the rangers hurt. But to tell the truth, there was one particular ranger that Up was most worried about. "Taz" he muttered "Please don't do anything stupid. Up glanced around the car he wascrouching behind, but quickly flattened himself again. A laser had almost hithim in the face. Then his talkie started to beep. He quickly answered it. "Hey Commander Up man! We've got a huge problem!" "Calm down Krayonder!" Up hissed "What's the problem?" "They got Megagirl man! There gonna use her! We got to do something man! We GOT TO! It's like goodbye man!" "KRAYONDER!" Up yelled into the talkie. Up glanced under the car at Tootsie who was shooting out into the open, not aiming at all. To tell the truth, Up had no idea what to do. "Ok." Said Up "You come meet Tootsie and I in sector 2. I'll leave you and Tootsie there and I'll go get Megagirl." Up also just wanted to check on Taz. "Ok man. But HURRY" Krayonder said, and then he hung up. "Tootsie" Up hissed "Come one we need to move." Slowly but surely, Tootsie inched backwards out from underneath the car. Up grabbed him by the wrist and hoisted him up. Up and Tootsie were then running for dear life towards sector 2.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Taz heard two battle cries. She flung her body around and saw to people she wished she had never seen. Sam and Up (and Tootsie) running towards her. "What are jou doing idiotas!" she screamed. Sam didn't even answer her question but looked around frantically. Taz knew who she was looking for. Sam must have spotted Brian, because she was off again, running full speed past Taz. "Up! What are jou doing here? The Ambassador will get mad at jou!" "I don't care Taz! We've got a problem! The robots have Megagirl, which means they can access our ships important information about the G.L.E.E." Taz's eyes became wide. Then she was knocked tothe ground, Up on top of her. "Watch for the lasers!" Up said frantically. "We have to go get her." said Taz. "No" said Up "We need to wait until we clear some more robots. "Jour the boss Commander" said Taz, a little confused on why they were waiting still. Up nodded, a smirk on his face and rolled off of her. "Now, go fight Lutenient! And please try not to get yourself killed." Taz smiled andgot up and started to fight again. Up got up and took cover. He looked around for Brian and Sam. He saw Brian. He was alone. That's good, thought Up. I only want me and Brian to go get Megagirl. I don't want anyone else hurt (especially Taz). Up got up and dashed towards Brian. "Brian! We need to go get Megagirl from the robots! She has G.L.E.E information saved on her hard drive!" Brian just gaped at Up wondering how the robots got on the ship. He was also slightly glad that Sam and Taz weren't with Up. He didn't want Sam to get hurt. Not that he didn't worry about Taz, he added quickly to his thoughts, knowing that Taz would murder him if she ever found out. Up just rolled his eyes. "Come on!" And the pair were off. What Up and Brian didn't realize was that Specs, Krayonder, and Tootsie had been watching the pair run off, and soon enough, Sam and Taz would know where they went and would follow them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Shoot" Taz muttered as she realized she was out of bullets. She quickly looked around for Up, careful not to scream his name, for she would get attacked. Then she got a glance of Sam. She quickly ducked and sprinted towards Sam. Sam looked up and saw her sister quickly running towards her. "What's wrong" asked Sam. "Out of bullets. Where is Up?" "I haven't seen him" replied Sam. "Some things wrong" muttered Taz. Then realization spread over Taz. He had gone she thought. With Brian. "Sam" Taz muttered "He went, with Brian, to the ship to get Megagirl back." When Taz told Sam this, fear spread through both of their bodies. "We have to go get them: said Sam. "I know" replied Taz. "How do we get their?" asked Sam. "On foot." 'Right" said Sam. Then they were of. Running, and shooting at every robot they saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Shhhh" said Taz as the two girls hid behind an overturned car. Taz and Sam look towards the entrance to the ship. Taz had been shooting robots with her small hand gun, but it wouldn't be long before it would be out of bullets as well. "Jou need a zapper" whispered Sam. "I know" said Taz "As soon as we get in dere we need to go and get more guns. Hopefully the robots haven't gotten into any of the storage rooms." "How do we get past them then…" asked Sam. Taz thought and a plan slowly developed in her mind. "I'll go out and distract them" said Taz. "NO!" screamed Sam "Jou'll get hurt." "I don't have a choice idiota! On the count of three." Sam obliged and nodded. "One…two…THREE!" screamed Taz and she was running straight for the robots.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I can't believe those two girls are so stupid as to run after Up and Brian!" screamed Specs. "Hey man" said Krayonder "I'd do the same for you. They're in love. Anyone and everyone can see it." Specs paused she would do the same for Krayonder to. She realized she was staring at him and looked down blushing. But Specs didn't have time to react because she heard approaching, _running _footsteps. She quickly pointed her zapper up but then slowly lowered it when she saw four rangers running towards her. "OH GOSH MAN! What are February, Bug, Felicia and Walker doing here, man! Who is fighting the robots man!" finished Krayonder, who was slowly growing more and more panicked. "Shut your mouth Krayonder!" screamed Specs "It doesn't matter how they got here, what matters is what we decide to do. Are we gonna go after Taz and Sam or stay here and fight?!" "If you don't mind me saying" spoke up February "I suggest we stay here, because if we don't there will be no other rangers fighting the robots." The rest of the rangers just stared at her. She was right. "Alright then" said Bug "It's decided, we stay here and fight." And with that all the rangers ran off into the battlefield, hoping for the best.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We will _never ever _tell you anything" growled Brian from the table he was strapped down on. The truth was, the robots had expected rangers to come and help Megagirl and were ready for Up and Brian when they attacked. The head robot just laughed a mechanical laugh "Ha ha ha. If you puny humans think you have a choice then you are more stupid then our computers tell us. You will eventually be tortured into telling us." "No matter how much you hurt us, we will never tell you" said Up. He grimaced in pain as a robot smacked him across the face. Luckily Megagirl had locked all her information down and she had only told Tootsie the password to unlock it. She was no help though. As soon as the robots found out she was useless they locked her in a ranger's bedroom. They had now taken to torturing the information they needed out of Brian and Up. "If you will not tell us now" said the head robot "We will find a way to get it out of you eventually." And with that the head robot pressed a button that electrocuted Brian and Up. They both fainted from pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"SIGUME! SIGUME! Come and get me jou stupid robots! Follow de leader!" screamed Taz as she distracted the robots and they turned to her. Taz was ducking every shot they sent her way. Whilst all this happened Sam slowly snuck around to the back of the robots she then shot two shots, one at each robot guard, and they both fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Taz was breathing heavily and nodded to her sister. Sam kept her zapper raised as the two of them slowly approached the door of the Starship and opened it with ease. They slowly and quietly closed the door behind them and looked around. There were no robots in the area for the time being. "Ok" whispered Taz "Were is the closest storage room?" Sam pulled out a digital map of the ship from her belt and opened it. She scanned it quickly before putting it away. "If I read that map right" answered Sam "Just down that hallway." She pointed to one that Taz's back was facing. Taz nodded and the two hermanas started to make their way quietly down the hall. They started to quicken there pace. They reached the room and were met by two robots guarding it. The girls acted fast and ducked the shots. Sam quickly shot them with her zapper and they fell to the floor. The girls walked up to the steaming hunks of metal and looked at them with sickening expressions. Taz entered the pass code to the storage room and the door slid open to reveal a variety of zappers. Sam and Taz shot each other knowingly glances and pushed the robot remains into the room with them. They didn't want any other robots finding them. The girls collapsed on the floor exhausted and rested for a moment before Taz spoke "Come on, we can't wait around. They could be torturing them…" Sam was lost for words. She couldn't imagine the horrible things happening to Brian right now. The girls got up, grabbed some zappers and headed out to find Brian and Up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Brian screamed bloody murder "YOU WILL NEVER GET A DARN THING OUT OF ME!" Up had gone cold a little bit after Brian had started to scream. Some of the screaming was from his anger….some from the pain he was in. He was electrocuted again. He screamed. All Brian could think about right now was Sam. He wondered if she had come after him. He hoped not. He couldn't bare anything happening to her. As he said this he heard a crash outside the door. His eyebrows rose slowly. The crash had brought Up back to his senses. Up popped his head up and glanced at Brian. The head robot glanced towards the door. "What do you know you puny humans" asked the robot. "Nothing" hissed Up. "Ha ha ha, you think we believe that?" asked the robot. His metal claw moved towards a button that would electrocute the two Commanders again. The two men braced themselves for what was about to hit them, but before the robot had a chance to get to the button, two small Hispanic girls burst through the door. Up and Brian just gaped in shock. So many questions ran through their head. How did Taz and Sam get this far? Where were the other rangers? How had they broken through the locked door? The first thing that Up screamed was "GET OUT OF HERE TAZ!" the head robot slapped Up across the face drawing blood from a cut under his eye. "Don't jou idiota robot touch him." Said Taz menacingly. Sam started to make her way over to Brian but before she knew what was happening a robot pushed her to the ground and shot it's gun at her head. She rolled out of the way and shot back "YOU LET THEM GO NOW!" screamed Sam now full with rage. Taz joined in with Sam and soon the girls were taking out robots left and right. "I wouldn't do that you puny human" said the head robot. The head robot and another robot had pulled up Brian and Up. They held there laser guns to the men's heads. Taz was filled with a sudden white rage. "Don't jou hurt them" Taz muttered, her eyes filling with tears. Sam looked to the ground not wanting Brian, Taz, or Up to see the pain in her eyes. "What do jou want" hissed Sam. "You know what we want u weakling" said the head robot. Taz and Sam both glared at the head robot. That's when the plan hatched into Taz's head. Taz glanced at her sister Sam. Sam nodded. Sam made to shoot the robot holding Brian and it pushed its gun farther into Brian's head. While Sam did this the head robot glanced away from Up and Taz took this as her headway. She shot the head robot square in the chest. The robot stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. That's when it happened the other robot in the room shot Up in the stomach. Up grasped his stomach and gasped in pain. "NO!" cried Taz. Soon more robots were filling the room. One shot Brian square in the back. Sam ran towards hi and caught him in her arms. Sam and Taz glanced at each other. They were now at the point of being furious. They both stood up, wiping tears from their eyes and started to shoot every single robot that came their way. But soon the girls were outnumbered. One robot hit Taz in the head with its claw and another hit Sam in the head with the butt of its gun. Soon everything went black and the girls crumbled to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Taz woke up with a pounding head ache. 'Where am I' she wondered. Taz tried to get up but she quickly found that she couldn't. She looked around the room she was in and quickly discovered she was strapped down. She looked to her right and found out that her sister was in the same predicament. "Sam" hissed Taz "_Sam. _Wake up jou idiota!" Sam jolted awake and looked over to see her sister staring at her. That's when the memories of what had just happened came flooding back to the two hermanas. "Where are de guys" asked Sam quietly not really wanting to know the answer. Taz looked around and found no one. "I have no idea. Are we alone?" Sam glanced around the room and nodded to her sister. "Alright" muttered Taz. She squirmed her hand through the straps and up into her pocket. There were some perks to being so small. She pulled out a communicator and immediately sent a distress signal out to Krayonder, Specs, and Bug for good measure. "There" said Taz. "What did jou do" asked Sam. "I sent a distress signal out to Bud, Specs, and Krayonder. I just hope they receive it in time."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Krayonder was shooting at every robot he saw. He looked left and right and then ran for cover behind a car. He had felt his communicator buzz. He ducked down under the car and pulled it out. "Oh now, man" muttered Krayonder. He immediately shot up and searched the area for Specs. He saw her. He almost shouted her name but stopped. He knew that would be a bad idea. Ha ran towards her. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards cover. The two starship rangers ducked down underneath the rubble of a building. "What is it Krayonder?" asked Specs seeing the fear in his eyes. "Its Taz and Sam man! They've been captured!" Meanwhile Bug was looking for Krayonder. He had also received the distress signal. He saw Specs and assumed she was with Krayonder. He ran over to the other rangers. "Guys!" said Bug. Krayonder and Specs looked up. "You received the distress signal as well?" asked Specs checking her on communicator. Bug nodded solemnly. "Alright" said Specs "Bug you stay here and fight. Krayonder and I are gonna go get the Lutenients and the Commanders, and bring them back. Alive." Krayonder nodded to Specs and they both jumped up. The two rangers were both thinking the same thing. They hoped they weren't too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Up had just woken up and was looking around. He soon realized a huge pain in his lower abdomen. That's when everything came flooding back. He has been shot in the stomach and Brian in the back. But all Up could think of was Taz. Oh how he hoped she was ok. He looked over to his left and saw Brian. "Brian! Brian" Up whispered. Brian eventually came to and looked over towards up. But when he arched his back he nearly blacked out from pain. "What happened" Brian weakly. Up replied back just as weak "You were shot in the back, and I in the stomach. They took Taz and Sam." Brian closed his eyes, tears threatening to overflow. "We have to get out of here" said Brian. "And how do you plan we do that?" asked Up. Brian moaned. He knew that the two of them couldn't get out of this situation without help. They were both hurt too badly. "Ah I see your awake you puny humans" said the new head robot. "I promise when I get out of this I'm gonna tear you apart, even if I gotta do it with my bear hands" growled Up furious. "Ha ha you humans think you'll get out of this alive. And now with the puny girls out of the way, I can finally get what I want out of you." "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" screamed Brian almost blacking out from the pain his back. Up tried to fight the restraints put on him but he just blacked out from pain in his stomach. "UP!" growled Brian "Up!" The last thing Brian remembered was blacking out from being hit in the head.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Here anything man?" "Yes Krayonder. I hear you talking! Just shut up! You could get us killed" replied Specs. Even though she said this she laced her hand in his. That's when Specs heard it. Screaming. Hispanic screaming. "This way!" Specs screamed to Krayonder. "It's coming from that door!" screamed Krayonder pointing to the last door down the hallway of the Starship. The two rangers ran up to the door only to find it was locked. "Watch out Krayonder" said Specs. Krayonder took a step back. Specs shot down the keypad and the door slowly slid open. But the two ranger's jobs were not done yet. They were met by robots on the other side of the door. "We are here to get the darn job done!" screamed Krayonder shooting every single robot. Soon enough the robots were just smoking remains. "What happened" said Specs. "NO TIME JOUE IDIOTA!" screamed Sam. "Get us out!" said Taz as the two rangers came over and unstrapped the girls from the table. Sam and Taz jumped up and started to run towards a door were the boys had been taken that connected to the room they were in. "Slow down man" said Krayonder grabbing Taz's hand. In return he got a punch in the gut. "We cannot calm down Krayonder! They have Brian and Up!" screamed Taz. "LETS GO!" screamed Sam. And with those last words Taz and Sam shot down the door holding them and their lovers apart.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Taz!" yelled Up when the smoke had cleared from around the door "What're you doing here. Its dangerous!" "Saving jour butt you idiota" smirked Taz.

Krayonder and Specs had ran into the room and had undone Brian and Up's restraints. The two men tried to move but couldn't from the pain they were in. Brian's head grew light and he blacked out.

"Brian!" screamed Sam, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to hold back the tears up screamed in frustration. Up watched Sam sadly. He wanted to comfort Sam….as well as Taz. Up looked down and Taz ran over to him.

"What's wrong mir amor?" asked Taz. Up gestured to his lower abdomen. "They shot you." Up nodded. Taz looked at Up's face. She looked into his deep blue eyes but was soon snapped out of it by Krayonder.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Krayonder asked Up from besides Taz. Taz grimaced she didn't want to know why her friend had blacked out from pain. Up gave Taz and look and she nodded that it was ok to speak.

Up sighed and then went on "Brian was shot in the back. He can barley move!" Krayonder sighed and looked over towards Brian.

Meanwhile Sam had run to Brian's side and was stroking his hair. He eventually came to. Brian opened his eyes which were met by a pair of lovely chocolate brown ones. Brian gave a small smile.

Tears that Sam had been trying to hold back finally started to slow. The sobs wracked her body and Brian grabbed her hand. "Please don't cry" said Brian weakly.

"Ha ha you puny humans think that you removed the boy's restraints. Sam turned around and put her zapper up. The robots were back.

"What do jou want idiota" asked Taz guarding Up with her zapper up as well. "You humans know what I want" Taz and Sam glanced at each other and got ready to fire, but the robot quickly moved over to a button and pushed it.

Brian and Up were electrocuted as well as Sam as she was holding onto Brian's hand. "Sam" Brian said and let go of her hand.

"Shoot me humans and they get it." Taz and Sam had no idea what to do but Specs had an idea slowly hatching in her brain. Specs glanced at wires that were connected to the electrifier. _'If I could just cut those then Sam and Taz could shoot the robots. Up and Brian need to get to the hospital, they've lost so much blood…' _Thought Specs with a grimace.

Specs knew what she had to do. She reached into her pocket quietly and pulled out a knife. Taz glanced over to her and tried not to smirk. She knew what Specs was about to do. Specs side stepped slowly to the machine. She closed her eyes and knelt.

The robot started to turn. "Hey you estupido idiota" said Taz. The robot quickly turned back. "Jour not getting anything out of them." Sam looked at her sister a little shocked but knew that Taz had a plan and tried to stay calm and go along with it. The robot walked over to Taz and raised it's gun. "NO!" yelled Up and the robot shot. Taz ducked and Specs cut the wire.

Sam witnessed this and shot the robot square in the back. Taz shot at its head and it quickly and it became a smoldering pile of rubbish. But Taz hadn't known what had happened when she ducked. Krayonder had gotten shot in the chest.

Specs got up and sighed which quickly turned into a gasp. Tears filled in her eyes and she ran over to Krayonder. "Krayonder" muttered Specs. "It's ok man. Everything will be ok." Specs just sobbed.

Sam and Taz looked at them in shock then back to their lovers who growing weaker by the moment. What on Earth were they going to do? That's when they heard footsteps. The other Starship Ranger had arrived to rescue them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

The next hour went by in a blur. Taz had no idea how to feel. She just wanted Up to be ok. Luckily Bug and February became worried about the rangers and came to help Krayonder and Specs.

Up and Brian were soon rushed to the medibay back at their home Starship in space with Taz and Sam hot on their heels. "Let us through! De need us!" screamed Sam. "I'm sorry Lutenient but you are not permitted to go back there" replied a flustered doctor.

Taz pushed the doctor up to the wall with a knife against his throat. "Jou let us in their now!" Specs walked up behind Taz. Taz turned around and looked at Specs. Specs walked up to the doctor and slapped him across the face. Sam and Taz were shocked.

"You let us in and don't talk to the Lutenients that way." And with that, Specs pushed her way through the door. The hermanas gave each other looks and ran back with Specs.

Specs had her eyes on the ground. She saw drops of blood. She closed her eyes and became light headed. The officer took deep breaths to calm herself and followed the blood stains into a white room. There were doctors rushing around everywhere.

"Get her out of here!" one screamed. Specs dodged the hands of a doctor and ran to Krayonder's side and started to sob once more.

Soon though, she was pulled out of the room and thrown into a waiting room. Taz and Sam had better luck finding the men they loved so dearly though.

They both glanced at each other and walked into separate rooms. Taz walked into a room and saw Up's body lying asleep on a bed. Taz grabbed his charts and read over Up's injuries. _'Zapper wounds, dehydration, lose of blood…' _The list went on and on.

Taz through it on the ground with a grimace and smashed it with the heel of her boot. Tears threatened to spill over Taz's eyes. She fought them back. She had promised Up she would never cry over him, although she had broken this promise many times.

Taz sat down in a chair near Up's bed and held his large hand gently in her small one, "Please mi amor. Wake up."

Meanwhile a similar thing had gone on in Brian's room, but you see Sam was not as tough as her sister and had sobbed and sobbed. She held Brian's hand tightly in hers. "Please Brian" sobbed Sam "Wake up."

And that's all Sam could say before sleep claimed her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you guys for following me through this story. Please enjoy this end! Love you Starkiddos.**

**-Marie 3 **

Chapter 27:

"You can see him officer" Specs was up within seconds, sprinting towards the room that held her lover. "Hey Man" Krayonder said weakly. A few tears escaped Specs eyes before she could say anything.

"How are you doing?" "Blood lose, zapper wounds, you know, the usual" Krayonder said trying to keep the mood light. Specs nearly blew up.

"Krayonder, how can you say that? YOU ALMOST DIED! I almost lost you!" said Specs getting closer and closer to Krayonder's lips.

Krayonder looked into Specs deep brown eyes and couldn't help himself anymore. Krayonder pushed his lips against Spec's with as much force his injured body could muster. Specs was shocked for a moment but she quickly retaliated kissing him back passionately.

Specs smiled for a moment into the kiss before breaking apart. "Krayonder" Specs muttered before once more attaching her lips to his. This time Krayonder wrapped his arms around Specs waist and Specs wrapped hers around his neck.

The two finally had to come up for air. Specs crawled into Krayonder's bed and snuggled into his chest. Krayonder stroked Spec's hair. The two just enjoyed each other's silence before Krayonder spoke up "Specs?" "Mhmmmm" replied Specs sleepily.

"I need to ask you something and it's really important." Krayonder took a deep breath before continuing.

"Specs you are my life. I have never ever loved someone so much in my life. I didn't even think it was possible for a girl to like me! But I don't understand, and probably will never, why you like me. But I do know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know I want to wake up to your smell and sent and face every single morning. I want you to never leave my side. So Specs, will you marry me?" Specs sat up, shocked, and realized she hadn't said anything yet. Krayonder's face started to fall when Spec's said her answer "Yes." Specs leaned in and kissed Krayonder on the lips gently. The two then sat in silence for another moment.

"Krayonder" "Yes man" "I love you." Krayonder nodded in agreement.

Brian slowly woke up from a pressure on his chest. Brian looked down and found a very red eyed Sam snuggled up with him. Brian smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Brian?" asked a sleepy Sam awaking from her slumber. Sam sat up and saw that Brian was fully awake. "Brian" breathed Sam. Brian saw the pain in Sam's eyes and quickly pulled her into a hug but Sam wanted more.

Sam pressed her lips against Brian's and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years. Brian kissed back and the two eventually broke apart.

"I thought I lost jou. Jou didn't wake up and jou were losing so much blood from the zapper shot and I just-" Brian cut Sam of with another kiss.

"It's ok Sam. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you." Brian said stroking his loved ones hair. "Never do that to me again jou idiota. De could've killed you!"

Brian was now confused. "Do what…" "Don't ever go off without telling me or Taz! De really could've done worse to jou." Sam finished with pain in her eyes.

"Never again" Brian promised holding up his pinky for the girl he loved. Sam hesitated and then took it with her own. Brian looked into Sam's eyes and Sam into Brian's.

The two broke down laughing. After they had gained control of themselves again the two snuggled in the small hospital bed just enjoying each other's company.

"Sam" "Yes Brian" "I love you." Sam nodded in agreement.

Up sat in bed stroking Taz's hand in his. Up had been awake for quite some time but didn't want to wake the small Hispanic girl. At that moment Up felt something, or someone, squeeze his hand. Up looked over and saw the small girl start to wake.

When Taz finally regained her senses and looked at Up she found her eyes were met by a pair of deep blue ones. Up was awake.

"Up" said Taz. Up looked as if he was about to cry. Up couldn't help himself any longer and pulled Taz by her hand onto his chest and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you" said Up. "ME!" screamed Taz furious jumping out of Up's arms. Up just waited it out.

"Jou though jou lost me! UP! WHAT DE HECK IS WRONG WITH JOU! They had already hurt jou and watching them take jou away for a second time was just way too much to bear!" "Well Taz, you're forgetting that you were taken away to and I didn't know what the heck they were doing to you!"

Taz softened and looked down at the ground. She glanced back at Up who was looking at his hands. "Imsorry" muttered Taz.

"What?" asked Up, his popping up. "I'm sorry jou idiota!" Up sighed and leaned forwards and grabbed Taz by the waist.

Taz stiffened for a moment before relaxing in Up's arms. "Me too" said Up, his words mumbled since his face was buried in Taz's hair. Taz didn't need to hear what Up said to know what he had said.

Taz sat up and turned around. Up started to lean in and Taz met him half way.

They're lips collided in a bang of fireworks. The kiss was soft and sweet but it had so much meaning behind it. All the couple's feelings during the battle had been poured out into that one kiss.

They broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. "I love you" said Taz. Up nodded in agreement.

What all these couple's didn't know is that the three words had all been spoken at one time, coming together in a blissful end.


End file.
